Shift
by NoEnd
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya always hated each other,which caused Shizuo to repeat a year and Izaya to be punished as his tutor.Soon,Shizuo developed some very unfamiliar feelings for Izaya,he thought he was crazy.Full summary inside!Shizaya,fluff?,Highschool setting
1. Chapter 1

**Durarara! ****デュラララ****! : Shift**

**Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya) High school setting**

**Summary:** The second Shizuo met Izaya, he had already started to hate him and both have been locked in a never ending conflict. Shizuo has been suspended multiple times for the extensive amount of damage he had done to the school whenever he was hunting Izaya down and thus he had to repeat his year, making Izaya become his senior. Since he was going to graduate the next year, and the flea that year, he may as well endure that flea's constant taunting.  
>Izaya was then punished to be Shizuo's tutor for he was partly to blame for Shizuo's held back.<br>Who knew all that hate would become love.  
>He thought he was going crazy, whatever the flea did he thought it was cute, especially when he threw a tantrum. Time passes and suddenly Shizuo didn't want Izaya to leave. When Izaya graduated and went to a university overseas, everyone thought 'peace to Ikebukuro at last!', but Shizuo still has his sudden moments of destruction. Once he entered the workforce, he met Izaya in Ikebukuro again and once again, both would be seen trying to get rid of each other. Were the feelings mutual? And why did Izaya suddenly return to Ikebukuro?<p>

_Please sit back, relax and enjoy reading~_

Shizaya FTW

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

><p>The smell of spring slowly fills the air as sakura petals danced in the wind, newly bloomed flowers welcomed the warmth of the sun, everyone seems so eager for the new season's arrival.<p>

Well, at least most of them.

Heiwajima Shizuo, Year 2 for the second time, was extremely, tremendously, enormously, awfully, exceptionally, exceedingly, or in short, really, really pissed. And it wasn't the fact that he was going to repeat his year.

But because of that 'damn flea' he was going to see again.

He COULD'VE graduated and be finally away from him if it weren't for Izaya constantly trying to pick a fight with him and caused all this fracas. Indeed Shizuo hated violence, and knew that violence won't solve anything; however his belief turned to irony whenever Shizuo turned destructive and would end up destroying something.

Although the battle scene of Shizuo and Izaya were a norm, any innocent bystander would be caught by surprise and run for their dear life. This time, Shizuo hoped that things would be different, since that 'damn flea' was a third-year who should be concentrating on his exams now and would _hopefully _leave him the hell alone.

"Shizuo!" a voice called.

Shizuo turned to see Shinra running up to him.

"Yo!" Shinra smiled" Ah~ isn't it great? Spring feels so refreshing~"

"Good for you." Shizuo made an annoyed dental click" Tch! This is so irritating!"

Shizuo kicked a nearby empty can with all his might, making it fly and hit a trash bin, causing it to topple over and spill its contents.

Shizuo's display of his strength never fails to astonish Shinra" You know, you should really consider donating a blood sample to me, I would really love to examine it and maybe it'll help benefit mankind!" Shinra's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You wish." Shizuo glared "I'm going to kill you if you ask me that one more time."

"C'mon, I know you won't do that!" Shinra laughed.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, ignoring Shinra rambling on and on about how his research will be worthwhile etc. Shizuo stared at the sky, it was of a cerulean blue colour, and flocks of clouds, like sheep being herded, float across the sky. Suddenly Shizuo felt like chewing some gum, it helps relieve some of the anger in him rather than vent it out on an unlucky nearby vending machine.

_**A second-year again eh… **_Shizuo thought to himself _**Well, how exciting…**_

Shinra's continuous prattle made reaching the school seem long, the topic of science had always antagonized Shizuo, for he not only found it boring, but it was also super-duper confusing at the same time, if only that flea didn't bother him so much he would've been doing great at school, and began pinning all his blames on Izaya.

Speaking of Izaya, Shizuo was wondering where he was, for he wanted to see that wretched smile of his and then tear it off by his own hands. After all, his only wish to be the one who kills Izaya.

After all those murderous thoughts, Shizuo had arrived to his school, Raijin Academy. Shizuo stopped at the school's entrance, and looked up, and just as he expected, that damn flea was watching him from behind the glass windows of the 3rd storey. Both exchanged their glares before Shizuo walked through the school gate, the moment he took a step in, everyone stopped and fixed their eyes at him. Shizuo could feel everyone's thorny stares, yet he felt an aura of fear around them.

"Yeah, that's him alright…" whispered one.

"You wouldn't wanna screw with him, you know…" another muttered.

"That dude's so awesome, he had to repeat his year…" another one gossiped.

"I heard he made the football field non-existent!" yet another susurrated.

"He's cool…" someone else murmured.

"Be quiet! He's coming! He'll kill us all if he hears it!" hissed the last.

Shinra glanced around his surroundings and commented" My, you sure are more popular than you think."

"Shut up." Shizuo replied irefully.

Shizuo looked up again and just as he anticipated, Izaya disappeared.

He immediately began thinking about what Izaya might be up to this time, but decided to concentrate on going to class and try to catch up with everything he had missed out last year. Shizuo's own presence made all those around him in the hallway to freeze on the spot and avoid eye contact. Apparently the only few people who dared to go near him other than Izaya was Shinra Kishitani and Kyohei Kadota, the latter approached Shizuo.

"Yo." Kadota waved" What's up?"

"What do you think?" Shizuo replied lividly.

Kadota chuckled, not taking Shizuo's current anger seriously" Well, it does certainly feel good to be your senior. Anyway, we should hurry to class now, Shinra."

"That's right!" Shinra said" See you during recess, Shizuo!" Shinra bade Shizuo farewell before ambling with Kadota in another direction.

Shizuo then proceeded to his own classroom, and just like earlier, the moment he stepped in everyone stopped and stared at him as though they've never seen a blonde before. Ignoring everyone, he went to his own seat to sit down, and after he does, everyone moved to a far corner away from him as though he was a plague. On the bright side, at least no one would want to bother him in this class. Shizuo then fished out his Mathematics textbook and notebook and just in time, the teacher arrives.

"Settle down, class…" the teacher's magic words made everyone move to their respective seats" Ah, Heiwajima-san, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back" Shizuo replied with sarcasm.

"Try not to get into trouble again, please" the teacher sighed" Anyway, I am your new Mathematics teacher and Homeroom teacher…"

Shizuo, determined to do better in terms of grades, paid every detail of information from the teacher with close attention and jotted everything down in his notebook. After what seems like forever, it was time for recess.

Shizuo's classmates leisurely went over to each other's desks and started to mingle, while Shizuo decided to skip recess and look through his notes.

Just then a certain someone came in.

"Shizu-chaaaaaan~!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and after recognising who it was, they immediately dashed out of class, sensing the impending danger. The person strolled in towards Shizuo's desk, wearing an altered version of the school uniform, and could've been suspended for it but wasn't. Shizuo, on the verge of throwing his desk away, tried to ignore him.

"What do you want, Izaya?" Shizuo snarled.

"Nothing really" Izaya quipped.

"Then get out." Shizuo kept his eyes on his notebook.

"But I just got here." Izaya said, trying to provoke Shizuo.

"Look, I'm trying to concentrate on my studies here, 'kay?" Shizuo glared at Izaya" You better leave now while I'm trying to be nice to you."

"Shizu-chan's being nice?" Izaya started to laugh" How ridiculous~"

Shizuo started to vent his anger on his pencil by bending it" Just get out."

"Make me." Izaya stuck out his tongue.

Shizuo just let out a heavy sigh and flipped through the pages of his notebook. Suddenly, Izaya swiftly snatched it from his desk.

"Hey!" Shizuo yelled.

"If you want this back you have to get it from me!" Izaya played around with Shizuo's notebook before switching to a position that seemed like he was about to tear it in half.

Shizuo, at this point, was about to explode, he gripped the edge of his table so tightly it bent and cracked under the pressure.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinra and Kadota were on their way to Shizuo's class. Shinra rattled on happily about scientific subjects and terms while Kadota paid no attention to him.<p>

Just then, a group of students ran past them murmuring to each other.

"Hmm? Where's everyone going?" Shinra wondered.

"Well, you know the drill, something might happen soon" Kadota said" Anyway—"

Without further ado, a table went zipping across a few inches in front of Shinra, who was ahead of Kadota, making him to flinch and gasp in surprise. The speed of which the table was travelling caused it to collide with the window and the glass shattered into a thousand fragments while the table met the concrete ground with a loud thud, alarming those on the ground floor.

Afterwards, Izaya was seen scrambling away with a smirk, notebook in hand, while Shizuo emerged from where the table came from and screamed

"DAMN YOU IZAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And then began chase.

"I knew it…" Kadota exhaled" Happens all the time; it must be second nature to them."

"Well, I'm not surprised if Shizuo's gonna be absent for the next few days" Shinra said after regaining his composure.

Shizuo's homeroom teacher, who had witnessed the entire event, only groaned.

"Well, looks like Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san will be in hot soup…again"

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p>

There will be more chapters soon! And possibly a lot too XP


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I checked my Story stats one day after I first posted "Shift" and I found over 100+ hits and visitors overnight! I'm so glad! I hope I won't disappoint all of you!

*according to Google, 7569000 yen = about 98 207.775 USD = about 119 146.724 SGD  
>it's a lot, I know XD I just googled randomly "how much is 7569000 yen" and tadahh XD<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Heiwajima-san, apparently according to your records, you have been suspended and absent for far too many days…"<em>

"…"

"_I'm afraid this means you'll have to repeat the year."_

"…"

"_Do you read me?"_

"…_yeah."_

"_On the bright side, you should consider yourself lucky you'll still be staying in this school, apparently most people who were suspended and punished this much would've been expelled. We believe that you have the potential and decided that we should give you a chance to make up for the time you lost playing with Orihara—"_

"_I don't understand, could you explain to me why that damn flea isn't the one who gets punished? He's the one who started it all—"_

"_But it was YOU who caused nearly 7569000 yen* of damage to the school. Obviously, you didn't need to pay attention to Orihara-san."_

"…"

"_You just need more self-control—"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_All of you just SHUT UP! Screw all of your 'self-control' crap! I've had it with all of you! You think I wanted all this to happen to me?"_

"_H-Heiwajima-san! Calm down! Don't pick up that table! AAAH!"_

…

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, you both." The nurse said sardonically.<p>

Both Shizuo and Izaya entered the school infirmary; Shizuo was covered with cuts and scratches while Izaya was peppered with bumps and bruises. Apparently even after all that has just happened, they can't seem to stop glaring at each other.

"Please sit and wait here while I go get the first aid kit…again." The nurse sighed.

Shizuo and Izaya sat at both ends of the sofa there, both kept quiet for a long time. Then Izaya let out a loud sigh, breaking the heavy silence.

"Really, Shizu-chan, you're quite interesting,"

"Like how?" Shizuo scoffed.

"Hmm~ how do I put it to words…?" Izaya tapped his lip" Well, you're the kind of human who displays whatever he feels like publicly. Usually, _normal_ people would just hide it in their hearts, just one of the reasons why they're so interesting~"

"You should listen to yourself" Shizuo mocked" You sound like a lunatic"

"Pssh, whatever"

The nurse returned with the first aid kit in her hands and proceeded to pull a stool in front of Shizuo and sat on it, placing the kit on a nearby table. The nurse dabbed some antiseptic on a piece of cotton wool, afterwards she took Shizuo's hand and started applying the antiseptic on it, and as usual, Shizuo didn't feel a thing.

"Usually the other students would fidget a lot when I do this" The nurse commented" You don't seem to mind."

"It's because I'm used to stuff like this" Shizuo replied.

The nurse finished disinfecting all of Shizuo's wounds, plastered them with bandages and turned to Izaya "Alright, it's your turn."

The nurse moved her stool in front of Izaya and grasped his chin, turning his head to an angle so that she can see the wound on Izaya's right cheek. She took out her bottle of antiseptic, applied some of it on another clean piece of cotton, and the moment she placed it on Izaya's cheek, Izaya made noises.

"Ouccchhhh?" Izaya fidgeted.

"C'mon, it doesn't hurt _that _bad" Shizuo teased while grinning with felicity.

"S-shut u-OWWWWWW!" Izaya cursed.

"If you don't want this to happen then you both should stop your fighting, you know." The nurse advised." Oh and Heiwajima-san, you may leave now."

"It's so entertaining to watch this; I think I wanna stay a little longer." Shizuo rested his elbow onto the top part of the sofa and leaned his cheek onto his fist.

Since Shizuo was watching, Izaya tried his best to not look so pathetic but it seems that he can't help but let whines escape his mouth.

"It's done!" The nurse announced" Please remember to see the principal, he wants to see the two of you in his office right now."

As the duo leave the infirmary, Shizuo kept mocking Izaya about the earlier scenario while Izaya shot back at him, however, both have to fight the urge to attack each other. It wasn't long until both of them reached the principal's office. Izaya knocked on the door twice, since Shizuo would accidently punch a hole through the door if he tried.

"Come in." A voice from the other side of the door said sternly.

Izaya opened the door without hesitation and a man sitting in front of a desk with two stacks of papers, his fingers were interlocked and his face was full of disappointment.

"Nice to see you both again, especially you Heiwajima-san." The principal said with earnest

Shizuo remained silent and avoided eye-contact. The principal then gestured them to sit on the chairs in front of him and they obeyed without question.

"So…How are you, sir…" Shizuo started.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, especially after you tried to throw that table at me last time." The principal replied with irony.

Izaya turned to Shizuo and mouthed "you WHAT?"

Shizuo turned oblivious towards Izaya, but the principal continued" Since suspension doesn't do any good to your abiding attitude and grades, I've thought of an even better way to punish you **both**."

Shizuo and Izaya immediately looked up at him, trying to predict what sort of verdict will befall them.

"Orihara-san" the principal finally said" You'll become Heiwajima-san's tutor from today onwards."

"W-what?" Izaya was flabbergasted and got up from his chair promptly, while Shizuo just remained in his seat and his face showed a perplexed expression "I _**refuse **_to teach this…this protozoan!"

Izaya pointed a finger at Shizuo.

"Shut your trap! You think I'm gonna enjoy getting lessons from a bloody flea such as yourself?" Shizuo snapped back as he also stood up from his chair.

"You think I will too?" Izaya shot him a black look.

"Be quiet!" the principal hissed" From the amount of damage you both had done all this time will secure an expulsion from this school!"

Immediately, the room became silent. Obviously, Shizuo knew he couldn't afford an expulsion, let alone another suspension from school.

"I thought that this method would not only benefit your grades but it will hopefully let you both know each other better" the principal sighed" I assume you understand that your actions would endanger the life of the students and staff of this school. So, what says you?"

Another long silence complimented the heavy atmosphere, finally, both Shizuo and Izaya agreed reluctantly "…Fine."

"Good." the principal smiled" I hope the both of you can start studying today after school, the library is open until 6pm, and you can go to each other's houses if you'd like to study longer. And please mind your actions for we'll be keeping a close eye on you both."

The principal then dismissed them back to their classes, with the certainty that his arrangement would turn out as he expected it to be.

* * *

><p>Just after the school bell had rang to signal the end of the day, Shizuo made his way towards the school's library. It was a peaceful, tranquil and quiet place to be, although the sight of him made everyone unable to concentrate with whatever they were doing.<p>

He then approached the bookshelf full of the books on the topic he hated: Science. He didn't have any idea which science subject he wanted to start on first, for he was weak in everything.

Just then, someone from behind tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you help me take that book on the top shelf to the left? I can't reach it…"

"Oh, sure."

Shizuo managed to clinch onto the book he was asked to take without any difficulty, just as he turned to pass it to the student, he felt like punching him.

"Oh, Shizu-chan!" the student, who was Izaya, said" I've been looking for you!"

"Get lost." Shizuo spat.

"But I'm supposed to tutor you, remember?" Izaya put his hands behind his neck and tilted his head to one side.

"I don't need your lousy tutoring; I can study fine by myself."

Shizuo randomly took another science-related book and as he walked out from behind the bookshelf, the library seemed more spacious for everyone had already left due to Izaya's and Shizuo's presence together. Shizuo pulled out a nearby chair and sat on it, flipped open the book, rested his cheek on his palm and started reading, ignoring Izaya who was just seated opposite him with his hands cupped on his chin.

Apparently, the fact that Izaya was watching him was disturbing Shizuo.

"Don't you have anything more important to do other than to sit there and stare?"

"I do." Izaya replied nonchalantly" Tutor you."

"Other than that?"

"Nothing else, really." Izaya mumbled" I can wait here all day until you need any help and such."

Shizuo kept on disregarding Izaya and tried to concentrate on reading instead. Unfortunately, all the words and scientific formulas made his head hurt. Since Izaya was there maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask…but no, if he did Izaya will probably mock him as usual.

After racking his brain for a few more minutes he finally gave in.

"E-explain this to me." Shizuo asked with diffidence as he pushed the book towards Izaya.

Izaya beamed and replied" I knew you'd ask me sooner or later. Besides, even a protozoan like you wouldn't understand a formula as simple as this."

Shizuo just gave him an angry stare as Izaya explained the formula in the simplest way possible. Shizuo then took back the book without thanking him.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Shizuo finally felt as though he had studied enough, and carried the huge stack of books on the table with ease back to the shelf where they belong. Izaya just sat there the entire time, occupying himself by filing his nails and fiddling around with his hand phone.<p>

When Izaya saw Shizuo packing his pencil case into his bag, he asked" Oh, you're done already?"

"Yeah." Shizuo replied" Without your help."

"The principal said 'tutoring' not 'self-studying' though." Izaya implied, while checking his nails to see if they were perfect.

"Whatever." Shizuo scorned" I'm goin' home now."

"Farewell~" Izaya bade him adieu and placed his two feet on the table.

As Shizuo walked out from the school gate, he kept on thinking what a wonderful year it was going to be; of course he didn't actually mean it.

* * *

><p>Please review~ thanks~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys~!

*****I don't really know what radical atoms are ;;; I googled but my head hurt from reading everything so confusing ;;; I never even learned about radical atoms at all for it is WAYYYYYYYYYYYY past my level. So if I'm wrong somewhere please tell me XP

**Many thanks to my friend Melvin for helping me out with some of Izaya's lines!**

* * *

><p>"<em>That's it, I've had enough! I can't take it anymore!"<em>

_Shizuo's mother screamed at the top of her voice, so loud it was impossible to not hear her from any part of the apartment._

"_Calm down, maybe you sho—"_

"'_Calm down'? TELL ME how I can calm down! I am SICK of this! There is definitely something wrong with my son!"_

_Shizuo just sat in his room, hugging his knees while listening to the entire episode with his brother who was seated next to him quietly. All the times he wished that they would just shut the hell up and stop fighting. _

"_We're practically going BANKRUPT from all the damage he has done! I-I'm bringing him to see a specialist right __**now**__!"_

_Their mother stormed into Shizuo's room, her hair was a mess and her face was red from all that screaming. Shizuo just looked at her with a bewildered expression._

"_Shizuo, honey, come with me." His mother said, quickly changing her voice from a screaming witch to that of a caring person" We're going to take you to see a doctor…maybe he can help fix your—"_

"_But I'm perfectly normal." Shizuo replied._

"_No, you're not." His mother said without tact" I think that if you see this doctor, we could solve all these problems…"_

"'_Problems'?" Shizuo retaliated" Mine or yours? Because I'm sure that I have no—"_

"_Heiwajima Shizuo!" She finally snapped, startling Shizuo" You are going to come with ME whether you like it or not!"_

_His father was behind his mother, trying to tell her to stop and think twice, but she wouldn't listen to him._

"_I don't want to!" Shizuo screamed._

_His mother stomped towards him and grabbed his shoulders painfully, meeting eye-level with him._

"_You think you are normal?" his mother hissed" Well, __**normal**__ elementary school children don't have an insane amount of strength!"_

_His mother then carried Shizuo out of his room, Shizuo screamed and demanded her to let him go, but his mother decided to remain indifferent._

_That's when he bit her shoulder._

_His mother shrieked, dropped Shizuo and clasped onto her shoulder in pain. Shizuo landed on his backside; luckily it didn't hurt at all._

_His mother, while grabbing onto her injured shoulder, cried" D-did you just __**bite**__ me?"_

_His father immediately ran up to his mother, giving her a hug and comforting her, he then turned and glared at Shizuo; obviously his patience has passed its limit._

"_Shizuo, I swear that I have tried to be lenient all these times, but this is just going overboard! How could you hurt your mother? You…you are a __**monster**__! "_

_Those words pierced through him so badly, it actually hurt. The tears he was holding back spilled out from his eyes._

"_IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Shizuo got up and yelled before he slammed open the door and ran out._

_His brother afterwards ran after him._

…

* * *

><p>By the time Shizuo had arrived home, his entire neighbourhood was covered with a crepuscular light that declared the arrival of dusk. He dragged his feet up to his front door and rang the doorbell; he folded his arms with impatience until the door was ringent and there stood his brother, Kasuka, in his leisurewear.<p>

"You're back pretty late today." Kasuka remarked" Did you have after school activities?"

"Nah, it's not like that." Shizuo denied.

Kasuka turned his body aside to let Shizuo enter. Shizuo then tossed his school bag on the couch and then afterwards threw himself on it.

"Were you punished again then?"

"…something like that" Shizuo said "definitely the worst punishment in my entire life."

Kasuka didn't really bother about the details, afterwards he opened the fridge, took out a bottle of fresh milk and handed it to Shizuo, who later thanked him and popped open the cap without the slightest adversity.

"Oh yeah, your friend Shinra just called." Kasuka just remembered.

"Really?" Shizuo replied, as he looked up from the couch. He then pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Shinra's number. Surely, it mustn't be very important for Shinra would've called his phone number instead.

After a short while of continuous buzzing sounds, Shinra finally picked up.

"Hello?" Shinra's voice said from the other end.

"You called?" Shizuo replied.

"Ah, that's right." Shinra's tone had a hint of realization" Apparently, the whole school knows about your and Izaya's punishment! You guys must've done something **real **serious!"

Great. The entire student body knows that Izaya is Shizuo's tutor, how fucking-tastic.

"It's none of your business." Shizuo hissed at the phone.

"Well, I only heard it from all those whispers I hear in my class." Shinra shrugged" Anyway, I don't mean to be poetic or anything, but both you and Izaya are like…a free radical!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shizuo nearly yelled, while Shinra just laughed, knowing about Shizuo's lack of scientific knowledge.

"Lemme explain." Shinra said" a free radical is an atom or molecule that has an unpaired electron and is extremely reactive, it is capable of engaging itself in rapid chain reactions that…*****"

Shinra explained everything about radical atoms and their theories and soon started on a topic that became so completely irrelevant to what they were talking about that Shizuo's brain needed a break.

"I don't even understand what the hell you're talking about!" Shizuo growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain aga—"

"**DON'T**" Shizuo interrupted Shinra before he could even complete what he wanted to say.

"Awww…" Shinra complained" I was getting to the interesting part too…"

"Then tell it to someone who cares, like Kadota." Shizuo retorted.

"Oh, him? He doesn't listen at all…" Shinra confessed.

"Then talk to Celty, she's there, isn't she?"

"Nah, she went out a while ago."

"Then call that damn flea and talk to him instead."

"I tried, then someone told me to leave a message after the 'beep'. "Shinra said sarcastically.

"Then talk to yourself."

"No way, my dad will think I'm crazy." Shinra refused.

"Then talk to your dad."

"But he's busy!"

"Then I'm hanging up, see ya." with a click of a button both of them were disconnected.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and school had ended, Shizuo had already made his way to the library, but he just stood right at the entrance. He didn't enter because there was a note on the door, and written on it was:<p>

**THE LIBRARY WILL BE CLOSED THIS MONTH. WE APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVIENIENCE CAUSED.**

'_Well, apologising ain't gonna help anyway'_ Shizuo cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile, Shinra manage to catch up with Shizuo

"Ah! There you are!" Shinra grinned.

"What do you want?"

"I was gonna tell you yesterday but the library is closed for renovation."

"Yeah, I can see that." Shizuo spat.

"It's a pity though." Shinra complained" I won't be able to borrow that book I wanted to read so much…"

"I don't really give a shit about tha—"

Unexpectedly, Shinra felt a smack in the back and gasped. Both Shizuo and Shinra turned to find that it was a certain flea.

"Whoa, Izaya! Don't scare me like that!" Shinra clouded up.

"Awww, but I couldn't resist! You looked so defenceless I just HAD to do it." Izaya thought up a quick justification.

Izaya glanced at Shizuo and then said" So now what? The library will be closed for a while."

"What do you mean 'now what'? I told you, I can study by myself, I don't need a stinking flea to help me." Shizuo knitted his brows.

"So, my house or yours?" Izaya said in a seductive manner as he leaned towards Shizuo while showing his signature smirk. Obviously, Izaya was savouring his impatience.

Shizuo twitched. That damn flea was so close to him, he'd be an idiot if he let him get away, no?

Almost immediately, Shizuo ripped out the library door as though it was a piece of paper and screamed.

"IZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The moment he threw the door at Izaya, he was a second too slow for Izaya dodged it with ease.

The door shared the same fate as Shizuo's ex-table as it went crashing through the window and onto the ground below.

"Oh my~ Looks like the principal will have to pay a hundred or more yen to fix that." Izaya cackled as he placed a few fingers on his lower lip while enjoying the sight of the gaping hole on the wall where one of the windows used to be. Then Izaya turned back.

"You know, if you want to hit me that badly, at least don't shout my name, coz I'll know for sure." Izaya shrugged.

"Shut your trap before I shut it for you." Shizuo scowled.

Izaya just kept laughing, not really taking Shizuo's temper with the slightest seriousness. Shizuo then tched and walked off in another direction, that's when Izaya stopped laughing and ran after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Izaya said.

"Don't follow me and go somewhere else." Shizuo turned and snapped.

"So we're going to your house to study instead?" Izaya ignored Shizuo's previous statement.

"I thought I told you to piss off." Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"Honestly," Izaya grinned, "What do you have against me? Come on, if I don't follow you then where else would I go?"

"Go home" Shizuo growled "You very well know what I have against you."

"Whaaat?" Izaya protested, "Hey, I came all the way here to meet ya and this is how you treat me?" Izaya taunted, with a laugh.

"The last thing I need is a damn flea following me" Shizuo shot back" Unlike some people, I need to study, so leave me the hell alone and go play with Kadota."

"Here," Izaya quipped. He pulled a cigarette from Shizuo's coat pocket and handed it over to him, "Light a cigar and take a chill. Besides, you are the strongest among your circle, so if you fail, you can just become a stuntman." Izaya laughed.

"Anyway," Izaya continued, "I'm quite tired of losing to Kadota in poker..."

Shizuo slapped Izaya's hand away, causing the cigarette to fall onto the ground.

"Touchy," Izaya commented, "Oh yes, on that note, try not to do too much damage around here. Firstly, Shinra's like what? 2 metres beside you and secondly, I like that library, so I hope the renovation would finish up fast. So please don't go around smashing the equipment here and there..."

"W-well guys" Shinra started, although fascinated by Shizuo's strength, he was shaken as the door just missed him by a hair" I think I should leave now...Celty's probably waiting for me..."

Izaya's attention switched as fast as a light bulb can go from on to off.

"Oh sure." Izaya called as Shinra walked through the corridor.

Both Shizuo and Izaya kept on giving each other the evil eye until a certain someone traipsed towards them hastily.

* * *

><p>I thought this was a good place to stop XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The previous chapter could've been written better, I'm starting to run out of awesome vocabulary XP  
>Shizuo is a teenage smoker trololol~<p>

Bête noire = someone or something that is especially disliked or hated.

13/9/11 : edited some content

* * *

><p><em>Shizuo just kept on running and running without turning back.<em>

"_All the adults are nothing but assholes!" he cursed. "They won't understand…they'll never understand!"_

_Shizuo was the bête noire of the neighbourhood; no one would even dare to go near him, let alone to merely look at him._

_That's right; it was all because they thought he was a __**monster**__._

_Shizuo continued tearing through the neighbourhood until his legs gave out. __Drenched in sweat, he succumbed to the fatigue and fell to the floor like a limp sandbag while__ trying to take in as much air as possible._

_It took him a while to look up and realise that he was in his neighbourhood's playground after catching his breath. He slowly got up and sauntered towards the playground's slide, climbed to the top of it and then perched himself there, watching the sun sink beneath the clouds. _

_His brother Kasuka, who also ran out of their house, managed to find him some time later. He noticed a familiar figure sitting somewhere on the top of the slide, and slowly approached it. When Kasuka tapped his shoulder, Shizuo jumped and revealed his tear-stained cheeks. _

_He quickly wiped his tears and said with a trembling voice, "Oh, it's just you…"_

_Kasuka just nodded silently, and then took a seat behind him, their backs against each other._

_After a while of quietude, Shizuo managed to break the intense silence._

"_It's not like I wanted this to happen…" Shizuo mumbled "Sometimes I really wished that I didn't have this ability at all…"_

_Kasuka just remained reserved._

"_Hey, Kasuka."_

"_Hmm?" Kasuka replied._

"…_Don't you think I'm scary?" Shizuo turned around and said with his voice filled with despair._

"_No, not at all." was his brother's immediate response._

"_Really…?"_

"_Yup. You're my big brother; I don't think that my brother's scary at all." _

_Shizuo just grinned sheepishly._

"_We should go back, it's getting late." Kasuka suggested._

"…_I guess we should."_

_The two brothers then got up and left the playground, slowly walking home together hand in hand._

* * *

><p>Both Shizuo and Izaya kept on giving each other the evil eye until a certain someone traipsed towards them hastily.<p>

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" It was their principal who was obviously indignant "This isn't the first time I've warned you about your strength!"

Shizuo just sighed annoyingly as the man approached them, Izaya just kept quiet since he was in the presence of a superior.

Before the principal said anything, he noticed a bent cigarette on the floor. He picked it up and showed it to Shizuo's face.

"I hope that you still understand that as a student you're not allowed to smoke, regardless being within or outside school grounds!" He hissed.

"I didn't even—!"

Shizuo tried to fight back but Izaya cut him off "Yeah, Shizu-chan~ you're not supposed to smoke at all~"

Shizuo was pissed _'I wonder who's the freaking bastard who tried to offer me one?'_

The principal went to toss the cigarette into the trash bin, and then returned with the same unsatisfied look on his face.

"By now both of you should know about the fact that the library is currently unavailable." the principal's voice calmed down "So, what will both of you do?"

"I'll study by myself." Shizuo grumbled.

"I'll just hang around the shopping district." Izaya mumbled.

"No, the two of you will not." the principal snapped "I specifically said that Orihara-san would be your tutor, since the library is closed that means you'll study at each other's houses. Or alternately, you could take the train to the nearest public library which takes about one and a half hours from here."

Taking a train with each other for one and a half hours? As if they wanted to.

"I don't want a flea for a tutor." Shizuo said while trying to restrain himself from punching Izaya in front of the principal.

"Well, just so you know, Orihara-san happens to be the top 3 scorers in all his examinations, it's no surprise he's skipped a grade previously and now he's your senior." the principal said proudly "So it's the best punishment that he teaches you so that you'll be able to catch up with whatever you've missed out."

"…And as for YOU, Orihara-san"

The principal reached out and pulled Izaya towards him by the ear.

"AH! Owowowoowowowoowowwww!" Izaya squirmed.

"I wonder how many times I told you to wear the school uniform!" the principal nearly shrieked.

"It's not my fault that the school uniform doesn't suit my tastes!" Izaya said candidly.

"I DON'T CARE. Obviously wearing THOSE is strictly against the school rules!" the principal pointed at Izaya's black half-jacket, red V-neck shirt and black pants.

Shizuo was entertained by the scene itself he couldn't help but let small chuckles escape through his lips.

"Orihara-san, follow me to my office, I need to discuss something with you. As for you, Heiwajima-san, you may leave now." The principal pointed at Shizuo.

"Can't I stay longer?" Shizuo said, obviously he was enjoying the show.

"Don't test my patience."

"Fine…"

Shizuo turned around, his back facing Izaya, who was struggling while being dragged along by the ear against his will.

* * *

><p>Shizuo shuffled his feet across the concrete pavement around the park somewhere near the school until he managed to find a seat to rest on. He plopped himself on a bench, took out a cigarette from his coat pocket and lighted it up. He then places it in his mouth and not long after that, a cloud of ash grey smoke was produced.<p>

Apparently to Shizuo, smoking somehow relieves stress, but not all. He still has the urge to chew some gum though; unfortunately the nearest store to get one was just ten minutes away, and obviously Shizuo was too lazy to move his butt. The feeling of chewing a piece of gum makes Shizuo thinks that he's chewing a certain flea between his teeth, plus it also cleans his teeth at the same time.

After letting out another cloud of smoke, he just sighed as though he had a long day.

And then he sneezed, but after rubbing his nose, he sneezed again. His nose went sniffy and his eyes were slightly teary. It wasn't from the cigarette smoke, though, he was used to it.

'_Shit…I'd better not have a cold'_ Shizuo thought _'on second thought, at least I won't see hi—'_

Suddenly, A cloth of black wrapped around Shizuo's face.

He was caught off guard and jumped, dropping his half-burnt cigarette on the floor.

"Guess who!" the assailant giggled.

Out of reflex, Shizuo instinctively grabbed what seemed like the assailant's collar and threw him over his head. The assailant gasped and fell onto the hard ground in front of Shizuo; the sound of his back coming in contact with the concrete was heard throughout the park.

It only took a split second for Shizuo to identify him. Hint : Speak of the devil.

"Damn it, Izaya!" Shizuo screamed at the raven teen, who was now groaning in pain with his hands grabbing onto the back of his head and his body rolled to one side.

Apparently Izaya used his half jacket to cover Shizuo's face, or at least what Shizuo deduced from the looks of Izaya's slightly torn jacket collar.

"Awesome guess…how'd you find out?" Izaya looked up and snickered sarcastically, even in pain.

"I don't feel like playing with you today, so scram." Shizuo stood up and stepped out his cigarette.

As Shizuo started to leave Izaya alone so that he could roll over in pain until he rots there in peace, Izaya then clasped onto the hem of his trousers, causing Shizuo to stop in his tracks.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" Izaya whined.

"Don't make me drag you across the floor, I will if I have to." Shizuo looked down and growled.

"It hurt like hell earlier, okay? How will I know if my bones got broken, or maybe even my spine! I'll blame you forever!" Izaya whined again.

"You look perfectly fine to me; if your spine broke you'd be screaming and crying your eyes out." Shizuo glared at him "If you're really hurt, then you can crawl to the nearest clinic and get yourself checked."

"Oh, fine!" Izaya said as though he had been exposed "Then just carry me to the bus stop, it's the **least** you can do for the **most** you are capable of."

Izaya locked his arms around Shizuo's leg.

Carry him? Yeah right.

"THE HELL? Let go of me!" Shizuo started to swing his leg around roughly, hoping that Izaya will loosen his grip and fly off somewhere.

Izaya remained persistent.

By now, anybody who was present in the park would've thought that what Shizuo and Izaya were doing was an awfully awkward sight.

Then Shizuo stopped, the sudden pause made Izaya release his grip and fall on his stomach.

"Just bring me to the bus stop, sheesh." Izaya pouted, still lying on the floor while looking upwards.

Shizuo then grunted, hesitantly bent down and picked up Izaya as though he weighed nothing and carried him over his shoulder. Then he picked up both his and Izaya's bags.

Izaya struggled "Wha— is this how you carry someone properly?"

"Shut up, you told me to carry you, be happy and zip it since you got what you wanted." Shizuo retorted "Plus, you don't deserve to be carried properly."

All eyes in the park were glued to the both of them since they stood out too much.

"So when can I tutor you?" Izaya asks out of the blue.

"How about 'never'?" Shizuo hissed.

When they finally made their exit from the park, even more eyes were fixated on them, Izaya just tried to hide his face in Shizuo's back. Finally after an eternity, they reached their intended destination.

Shizuo then lifted Izaya off his shoulders and dropped him on a seat, causing a sound of 'oof!' to escape from Izaya' lips.

He then removed Izaya's bag from his other shoulder and threw it at his face.

Shizuo turned around and just left, Izaya then stood up and rubbed his forehead, then stretched himself like a cat.

"You really are a _**monster**_…" Izaya mumbled.

After some distance away from the bus stop, Shizuo let out another big sneeze and rubbed his nose.

"Damn, maybe I am sick…"

* * *

><p>2610/11 : lol sorry for being inactive for a while XP the next chapter will take some time again and some content here is edited


End file.
